In the past, shuttlecocks consisting of a plastic striking cap and a skirt or cone have been designed and used, such devices were weighted and aerodynamically designed for movement over a particular distance and at particular speeds during use in a particular game such as badminton. Such devices were made without regard to the weight or aerodynamic design in relation to any other game projectiles such as tennis balls. The present invention is somewhat similar to a badminton birdie but differing in concept and design in order to maintain a preferred weight of a regulation tennis ball and to provide a preferred duplication of response, except for distance, when a player hits the practice tennis device with a tennis racquet. Other types of shuttlecocks using a whole ball such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,011,856 are also know.